In a peer to peer network, different nodes present in the system may communicate traffic data from one peer to the other in a communications session. The traffic data may be communicated using a communication link between the nodes which has an associated link quality depending on a plurality of factors including, for example, interference level, channel path gain, channel path loss, etc. In such a system, one problem that is often encountered is that the communication link between the two communicating nodes which are far apart, may have a poor link quality. A poor link quality may cause the problems in the transmitted traffic data, may require the use of high transmission power levels and/or low traffic rates. Thus, a poor link between two peers may make it difficult for peers to communicate data reliably and/or at sufficiently high data rates. Use of high transmission power not only creates interference to other devices but can result in battery drain due to the use of high power levels.
While communication through an intermediate node may be permitted in some systems, it may be difficult to detect the presence of a suitable intermediate node particularly in an ad hoc network and/or it may be difficult to determine if using an intermediate node will be beneficial as compared to directly communicating with a peer device.
Thus, it should be appreciated that there is a need for methods of facilitating communications between peer devices which would allow for the use of, e.g., reduced transmission power levels, support increased transmission data rates and/or provide increased communication reliability. In addition it should be appreciated that there is a need for improved methods of detecting the presence of a device which may be used as intermediate node to facilitate communication and/or of improved methods of determining if communication through an intermediate node would be beneficial or desirable could be developed.